HeartBeat
by phuthee
Summary: Kirishima is running a fever feeling all needy and guess who is there to nurse him through it? His beloved Yokozawa of course!


`I`m home.` Kirishima voiced as he entered the genkan and Hiyori hopped cheerfully along the hallway to greet him.

`Welcome home, papa. Are you okay? you look a little pale.`Hiyori could`t help but notice the weary look on her father`s ever so cheerful face. Kirishima was quick to wash his daughter`s doubts away as he knew how worried she could get. `I`m fine Hiyo-chan, I just have a slight headache thats all. Might be the sudden change of weather. How was your day?

Did you have fun cooking with oniichan?`. Hiyori seemed to have forgotten her worries and swing back to her cheery self. `Yes papa, we made my special curry today and Oniichan helped me a lot as usual. Arigatou ne, oniichan!`.

Yokozawa was just entering the hallway after finishing things up in the kitchen to greet Kirishima feeling relived that he is finally home. Not that he would ever admit it.  
`But Hiyo had already finished making it halfway when I got home so I barely helped you. Welcome home! Change and come and I`ll set the table.` He greeted Kirishima trying best to hide the excitement in his voice. He didn`t had the time to talk to Kirishima the whole day due to his busy schedule and was only able to exchange texts to inform that he will be heading home and got replied back that Kirishima had some business to attend to with Kyou-san and will be returning home right after. Kirishima gave a warm smile at Yokozawa`s greeting and nodded his head as he disappeared to his room to change.

All three of them were on the dinner table and Yokozawa suddenly noticed the wearied and pale look on Kirishima`s face which suddenly got him worried. `Are you alright Kirishima-san? You look a little pale. Did the meeting go well with Iujin sensei?  
`Ah, yes that was fine I guess. I just have a bit of a headache thats all. Well, I actually had it since morning but I didn`t really care but seems like it refused to go away. So I got some medicine on the way home just in case. It`s nothing really.` Kirishima said with a carefree smile.  
`If you say so`, Yokozawa gave him a sharp look. `Papa why don`t you eat quickly and take the medicine soon so you will feel better`.  
`Hai hai..Hiyo, its nothing really though you too`. He didn`t see the four eyes being rolled at him in concern.

`Hey, don`t even think about reading that damn manuscript. Just go on and lie down for a bit, at least until the medicine sink in`.  
Yessir! He obeyed immediately and disappeared in to his room. `That was fast. He should be really not feeling well`. Yokozawa thought to himself.

`Hiyo is everything ready for the trip tomorrow? It`s almost 9 o`clock now. Now you don`t want to keep them waiting, do you?``No no oniichan, I`m almost done here`. After doing a double check she patted her pet on the head. `Sora-chan, be a good boy and behave until I return tomorrow evening okay? Papa, I`m heading out. Please get well soon!` Hiyori was to join with her best friend and nabour Yuki and her family on a picnic the day after and had got permission from her father to stay overnight with them so they can leave early tomorrow seeing its the weekend. `Hai Hiyo, take good care of yourself and be a good girl. I will see you tomorrow.` He walked her to the doorway and Yokozawa was ready to see her off to Yuki`s house. Watching his 2 favourite people in the world disappearing in to the night he sat on the couch as he felt his legs giving up. Man, this headache sucks!

Yokozawa returned after a while to see Kirishima dozing off on the sofa. `Hey, didn`t I tell you to go and have a rest. That headache is only going to worsen lying there just go to your bed and lie down already.`  
`Wanna join me?`  
`Hah? for what? You need is a good sleep now so go. I`ll finish up cleaning and come and see just to make sure that you are not dead or something.`  
Kirishima gave that look which made Yokozawa`s heart sink but he quickly turned around and stormed off to the kitchen.

Yokozawa stirred in his sleep and suddenly woke up to realize that he had napped on the sofa. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Kirishima and its been almost 2 hours since he sat here, he noted looking at the time. May be he would just knock at the door and see if he is alright. The guy was having a headache after all but he didm`t want to disturb his sleep knowing how bad he needed it.  
Kirishima-san, he almost whispered when he entered the room. Kirishima had his eyes closed and stirred in his sleep.  
Yokozawa! Mmmmm..  
He got a bit closer as Kirishima called out his name and he suddenly got a bad feeling.  
Hey, I`m right here. How are you feeling now? You don`t have a fever now, do you?` He could`t help but swipe his hand on Kirishima`s forehead. It was very hot. Way too much.  
`Hey it seems like you are running a fever. Wait, let me get the thermometer.` He rushed over to the side cupboard on the living room to find it. `I`m going to take your temperature so please be still okay?`  
`Hmm..yeah. I do a feel a bit dizzy but I`m sure its nothing.`  
The Thermometer beeped. It read 38 celsius and he sighed with relief. `You are running a mild fever it seems. Do you have any cooling sheets?`  
`It`s not necessary really. It will go away. Please stay here Yokozawa!`  
`It won`t go away unless you do something about it. Let me check Hiyo`s room for some.` He returned with an unused pack of them and put a sheet on Kirishima`s forehead and suddenly Kirishima gripped his hand.  
`Oi! what are you doing?`  
`Just stay by me, will you? All I need you to do is stay by me and it will be alright.`  
`Yeah right, enough with the whining. I`m here now anyways.` He could`t ignore the guy twice besides he was feeling kinda bad for him and he got this sudden urge to soothe Kirishima`s pain away. Hell, he actually looked kinda adorable being all helpless like this. Yokozawa was snapped back to reality by Kirishima`s voice.

`So will you nurse me to health Takafumi?`  
`Hah, who would do that?` He opened his eyes looking at Yokozawa in such a hopeful way which made his heart clench and making it really hard for Yokozawa be unkind to him.  
`I will be here if you need me. Just let me know if you need anything okay?`  
`Will you hold my hand Takafumi?` There was that tone again which made Yokozawa`s heart beat faster.  
`Why on earth would you need me to do that Kirishima-san. Please close your eyes and go back to sleep will you? The fever will only get worsen if you keep tiring yourself like this.`  
`Please? Will you hold it Takafumi? I need to feel you dammit! I just want you close to me. Is it too much to ask?` Although he sounded irritated the expression he wore was surprisingly tender.

`Jeez! Are you always this needy when you get sick? Here, I`m holding it now so please close your eyes and sleep.`  
Kirishima closed his eyes with a content smile on his face. He dozed off for like five minutes or so Yokozawa thought.

`Will you still be by my side If I were to die?`  
`What a hell kind of question is that? Don`t be a child now. It`s just a small fever.`  
`I know, but I just want to know.` He tightened the grip on Yokozawa`s hand and placed it on his chest. Yokozawa was dumbfounded by this and he could only feel the sound of Kirishima`s heart beating through his chest. He suddenly became numb with the feel of it and reflexively pulled Kirishima`s hand with his own and placed it on his lips and kissed it with such a fervour like he never want to let go.

`Yokozawa!`

He snapped back to reality and was now beat red as the shame took over him realising the depth of his actions showing his true emotions towards Kirishima. He prayed to god that Kirishima was merely mumbling in his sleep and hand`t seen or felt any of his actions.

`I`m so happy I could die Takafumi. Please stay a little bit longer like this!`

Obviously Yokozawa was wrong.


End file.
